Midnight Missions
by authorincognito
Summary: Mr.and Mrs. Weasley think they've finally gotten the easy child. But little Ginny isn't what she appears to be.


Mrs. Weasley leaned over her daughter's bed one night to kiss her only daughter good night. Ginny smiled up at her as she said, " Good-night, mummy." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she ruffled her daughter's hair playfully and said, " Good-night, Ginny dear. Little Ginny smiled at her again before she rolled over on her side and assumingly fell asleep.

Mrs. Weasley got up from the old - yet still surprisingly comfortable- chair beside of Ginny's bed and went across the room. She smiled at her daughter one last time before turningthe light out and closing the door.

About five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley was lying in her own bed beside of her husband, who was looking at a nail like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world. After another minute or two of silence, Mrs. Weasley broke it by saying, " You know, I think that Ginny is the only child that we have had to go to bed at their alotted time."

Mr. Weasley nodded. " Yes, she is. Bill always wanted to hear about adventures, Charlie wanted to always read about dragons, Percy wanted to see if everyone else was asleep before he went to sleep, Fred and George wanted to spend the night plotting their next prank, and Ron made you check the bed over five times just to make sure there were'nt any spiders on it."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled as she said, " Well, I think we've finally got the easy one!" And with that she turned the light out and went to sleep.

* * *

Unbeknownest to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their daughter wasn't asleep. In fact, she didn't even plan on going to sleep. After her mother had closed the door, Ginny waited patiently - well, at least she tried to- in her bed so that she could complete her mission : going outside and riding on a broom.

Earlier that day, Bill ,Charlie, Fred, and George played a game of quidditch while Ginny, Percy, and Ron watched from the ground. At some time during the game, Ginny had said cool to something, and to which Percy had replied with, " Flying around on brooms isn't cool. Instead you should be focused about learning. After all, you will be going to Hogwarts in about five years, so you should be focusing on your studies, like I did..." There had been something after that, but by that time Ginny had already blocked him out and went back to watching the game.

After the game, Ginny was sad to see the brooms be put back in the shed, where they belonged. It was then that she promised herself that tonight, she would go outside and ride one.

When she couldn't wait any longer, Ginny stepped out of her bed and onto the cold floor. She shivered for a moment, and then made her way over to the door. She opened it as quietly as she could. Ginny stepped out into the landing and proceeded to make her way down the steps. When she got to the front door, she held her breath as her tiny fingers twisted the door knob. The door opened with the slightest creak, and then she was outside.

Ginny stood still for a moment, breathing in the night air. After she was done, she ran over to the broomshed, which was unlocked. After all, who in their right minds would want to steal a broom? And old brooms at that.

Ginny opened the shed's door and grabbed the first broom that she laid eyes on. She swung her leg over the broom as she wandered what to I do , she thought to herself, just say up? Amazingly after she had thought the word up,the broom went up jerkily, and Ginny held on for dear life.

Shortly after that little surprise was over, Ginny started to ride on the broom better. Sometime later, Ginny went back to the groud, where she put the broom back in the shed, but not before saying "See you tomorrow,", and going back in the house and finally went to bed.

Ginny did keep her promise. Every night- or at least every other night- she would go out and ride on one of the brooms,and she was never caught... well, at least not until nine years later.

Author's note- when you reveiw, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please!


End file.
